narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Sen
is a kunoichi of Sunagakure and a team-mate of Shira and Yome. Appearance Sen has brown eyes with black pupils and sandy brown hair tied in a ponytail with two strands of hair positioned on each side of her face and two braided strands. Like most shinobi, she wears her forehead protector across her head. She wears a mesh armour body suit under a red tube dress with a blue purple belt, fingerless gloves, and black shinobi sandals. She also carries two small white fans with fur. Abilities Sen is an adept genjutsu-user, able to trap her enemies, like Team Guy, multiple times without them even noticing. One of her techniques uses the pollen of a cactus to trap multiple foes at a time, forcing them to cross the same spot several times in their mind. Since Sen prepared this trap ahead, it stands to reason that she's also very intelligent. While Sen is noted to be highly skilled in using her fan during close combat to fight or block enemy attacks, her skills are noticeably weaker unarmed. She also uses her fans in conjunction with her genjutsu. Part I In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friends' Paths Sen and her team partake in the joint Chūnin Exams co-sponsored by Konohagakure and Suna. For the first phase of the exams, Sen and her team-mates were split into different rooms, with her being placed in room two. After settling in, Shikamaru Nara, the first exam proctor, explained the goal of the written test on a monitor.Naruto: Shippūden episode 396 Her team ultimately passed the first round since their combined score equalled 100 points as it was supposed to, and by leaving the bonus question unanswered. However, a preliminary round had to be held to lessen the many participants there were. The preliminary round involved a race to Suna where only the first 30 teams to arrive at the destination would qualify for the second phase.''Naruto: Shippūden episode 397 Ultimately, her team were among the first 30 teams to make it. The next day, the second exam proctor, Temari, announced the start of the second round taken place within Demon Desert.Naruto: Shippūden episode 398 During the second exam, Sen followed Shira's plan to help ensure all Suna-nin advanced to the next round. She began setting up her genjutsu all over the area to manipulate enemy ninja away from their allies. Eventually, Sen's team confronted Team Guy and sent them into the Sand Waterfall Pit. Afterwards, Sen's team went to meet with the other Suna-nin on how to handle the other enemy teams. The other Suna-nin however betrayed Sen's team, viewing them as weak and easy targets. As Sen was deprived of her fans and left open, her team was quickly saved by Team Guy, forcing the enemy Suna-nin to retreat. She asked how the Konoha-nin escaped the pit which Tenten simply stated she summoned a giant ladder. Questioning Team Shira's motives, Sen also reveals to Team Guy that Shira had only recently become a shinobi.Naruto: Shippūden episode 399 References